


touch me, feel me

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not really though...), 4.5k of taeyong’s praise kink, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub, Light Punishments, Lingerie Mention, M/M, Overstimulation (?), Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Lee Taeyong, Vibrators, basically taeyong is johnten’s kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: It’s always been like this, Taeyong so pliant and good for them.But with Johnny away, and Taeyong so desperate, who was Ten to deny his kitty?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	touch me, feel me

**Author's Note:**

> hi i suck at writing smut and umm i mean i love dom ten my fave thing ever ok
> 
> he’s a little condescending at points too ok but he’s the greatest
> 
> i’m sorry if this is really bad pls don’t flame me
> 
> the people in this fic don’t belong to me and i don’t claim them, they don’t represent them in real life 
> 
> thank u thank u 
> 
> comments and kudos are really nice and i enjoy reading them ok 🥺🥺 thank u pleas enjoy this ok thank 🥺
> 
> also i don’t proof read this or anything lol hehe

“Yongie, you look so pretty like this,” Ten cooed, gently running his finger through his hair, “Such a pretty kitty, hm?”

Taeyong whined slightly, his tummy twisting with the words, and Ten had only laughed, “My precious kitty, you just wanna be touched don’t you?”

Nodding wordlessly, he reached out for Ten’s hand with a slight pleading look, but the younger man only pulled his hand out of reach. “Tsk, only good kitty’s get to hold my hand, don’t you know?”

“T-Tennie,” Taeyong whimpered, “M’ a good kitty,” He blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes, “Aren’t I-I, Tennie?” His small voice made Ten’s heart feel numb, but there was no way he was giving in so easily to his kitten’s desires. He had disobeyed, and he was not to be praised or given a sign that he wasn’t getting punished. 

Ten hummed to himself and brought his hand to Taeyong’s bare chest, dragging it down and running a thumb over his hard nipple. The act made Taeyong flinch from the pleasure and he whined, “Tennie please—“

“I don’t think that’s my name,” Ten drew out, “Strange that you say you’re a good boy, but go out and call me by the wrong name. Good kitty’s know better, don’t they?”

The thin boy’s eyes had blown open, realizing he hadn’t been paying attention to the words that slipped off his tongue. “M-Master, I’m sorry! M’ sorry!”

Ten smirks, “No, I don’t think you are.” He says, his voice condescending and a little harsh. Taeyong likes it that way in moments like this, to be degraded and have Ten harsh. His kitten shakes his head. Ten pinched his nipple and twisted it a little, “What can you say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to be a bad boy!” Taeyong gasped, biting back a moan, “I-It’s just hard when you’re not around. I miss you…”

“Don’t be so sweet, dumb kitty,” Ten says, he removes his hand from Taeyong’s chest and Ten maneuvers himself so there’s a leg shoved between his legs. “I’m gonna teach you that bad kitties don’t get what they want.”

“B-But Master…” Taeyong sniffs from his tears, “I’m a good kitty…”

“Good kitty’s don’t touch themselves without permission then be a brat when I scold them, hm?” Ten says, “We’re gonna go out, and if you’re a good kitty then I’ll lighten your punishment when we get home.”

Taeyong looks at him curiously, why would going out be such a challenge? He of course could be a good kitty in public, he’s never really acted out as much. If he does, it’s usually Ten’s fault. 

“I don’t get it…” Taeyong finally says, “Master what do you mean?”

Sinisterly, Ten gets off the bed and disappears into their closet, where he comes back a short few minutes later with a few items in hand. 

“This is a new collar I got you, it suits you,” Ten grins, “Baby, isn’t it cute? I want you to wear it.”

Taeyong gasps and somehow manages to forget his arousal, climbing onto his knees and scooting towards the end of the bed, “I get to wear it?” He says excitedly. Ten pinches his cheek. 

“Of course you do,” Ten hums, he brings the black collar around his boyfriends neck and clicks it. A small jingle is heard, making Taeyong go red.

“A bell?” 

“Mhm,” Ten says, he then shows a long buttplug, setting it off to the side and then showing Taeyong a black remote. “Do you see this?”

“O-Oh,” Taeyong understood now. He should’ve known that Ten of all people weren't going to make his life easier during a punishment. If it was Johnny, he’d probably be able to coax him out of the vibrator and just settle for a regular buttplug, but Ten was absolutely ruthless. Taeyong loved that about his dom, but also was more nervous about punishments when it came to Ten. In a good way though, he anticipates what’s up his sleeve all the time. 

“You think that since Johnny isn’t home you can get away with naughty stuff, hm, kitty?” 

“I never said that,” Taeyong pouts. He looks at Ten through his lashes, hoping the words didn’t sound too bratty. 

“You’re just all sorts of naughty today, hm, my kitty?” Ten sighed, “Enough. I’ve had it okay?” He motions for Taeyong to turn around, “Another bratty word from your mouth and I’ll leave you to yourself. And if you disobey that in that time too, your consequences would be from me  _ and  _ Johnny. I’m sure he doesn’t wanna come back to a bratty kitty who doesn’t know when to be good.”

Taeyong turns and bends over, tummy touching his thighs and his semi-hard on rubbing a little too roughly. The act makes him moan slightly, and Ten chuckles.

“Poor brat,” Ten opens the bedside drawer and pops open a bottle of lube, overly coating his entrance and then coating the buttplug. Taeyong wouldn’t mind if the buttplug wasn’t one that would slide in and out with a copious amount of lube. The thick plug was entered without prior warning, making Taeyong gasp at the stretch. 

“M-Master…” Taeyong whined, and Ten only laughed at his distress. 

“What’s your color?” He asks seriously. “And remind me what they are too.”

“My color is g-green,” Taeyong mumbles, then he breathes in deeply, “Red is stop, yellow slow down, and green means good.”

“Good boy, now I’m going to get dressed we have to go run errands,” Ten pats his kittens head and disappears into their connected bathroom. Taeyong waits patiently, not knowing whether he can move or not because Ten didn’t give him orders. 

Ten and Johnny were already in a relationship when Taeyong came along. They had established they were poly way before they met him, so when they both mutually agreed that they liked Taeyong it was fairly easy sailing. Taeyong had been in a poly relationship before, but not very long. He loved to be babied, and luckily the two were happy to oblige to his needs. When they explained that their sex life included BDSM, it didn’t scare him. If anything, it intrigued him. It was immediately discovered that he was easily submissive and that he loved  _ pet play.  _ He referred Johnny as Sir (sometimes Taeyong would call him Daddy) and Ten as Master, he was their kitty and he was happy this way. Outside of the BDSM, they loved babying him and cherishing him in more ways that he could count. Taeyong was a very affectionate person so it was easy to do the same. 

The younger man came out and cooed when he saw his kitty in the same position he left him. “Bubby, get dressed okay?”

Taeyong nodded and walked to their closet and picked out an outfit that he would be comfortable in. When he walked out he nervously walked to Ten and furrowed his brows with puppy eyes, “Master, is this okay to wear?” 

Ten pinched his cheek, “You can wear whatever you want, kitty.” Then started out of their bedroom. The taller grinned and followed him quickly. With the sudden movement, the buttplug shifted in him and he let out a sudden whimper. 

“Master, do I really have to wear it?”

“Yes, now no more on this subject, I don’t want you to be acting like a brat in public,” Ten hummed and placed a hand on Taeyong’s nape. “Let’s go.”

They got into the car and when Taeyong sat— he  _ really  _ did avoid moaning at the very moment he sat in. But as they drove downtown, Ten turned the vibration on and Taeyong whimpered so quickly and he felt his legs go numb for a second. Ten knew exactly what he was doing when he took a wrong turn, the road was bumpy and the toy occasionally hit his prostate right on emitting moans from the sub. 

“Aw, poor kitty, doesn’t it suck to be teased like this?” Ten sighed, “Maybe next time you should be more considerate and not such a brat.” 

They parked in a supermarket parking lot, and with shaking legs he stepped out of the vehicle. “Tennie it hurts.” Taeyong pouted and grabbed the younger’s arm. “Down there…”

Ten only chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. “No more complaints, alright?” He walked with him all the way to the doors of the market, grabbing a basket and handing it to Taeyong with a smile, “I’m going to have you go to the veggie aisle and pick them out for me, I’ll be in the next aisle over okay? I won’t be far.”

His eyes widened, “But Tennie—“

“No buts, move along,” Ten nodded towards the entrance. As soon as they entered Ten went ahead of him and went to the aisle that had noodles and such. 

He was surprised that Ten would leave him alone like this, especially the way he’s acted he’d expect Ten to not even let him leave his side, but maybe it’s just testing him. Taeyong bites his lip, moving to walk to the veggies and grabbing a bag to put them in. He picked out a few different ones, shifting a little uncomfortably when he had to reach, but other than that it was simple. 

Simple until the vibrations turned up all the way, making him jolt and drop the bag onto the ground. Taeyong’s frowned to himself, slowly bending down to grab the bag. Ten was the devil. Not to mention how ridiculously hard he was at this point, it was painful and he just wanted Ten to help him. 

After he gathers the veggies, he shakily makes his way to the aisle that Ten said he would be in. Ten is standing looking at the noodles in front of him, and Taeyong acts like he doesn’t see Ten’s smirk and hand in his coat pocket from where he’s at. Unfortunately, it’s not quite avoidable as Ten puts the vibrator into a slow pulsing motion. Taeyong jerks and the bell on his collar rings, making Ten snap his eyes to him. 

“What a pleasure seeing you,” Ten grins and places a box of noodles in the cart, “You got the vegetables?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong looks down at his hands. They’re shaking from the pleasure and humiliation. Ten removes a hand from his pocket, turning off the vibrations in the process, and brings it to the older boy’s cheek. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Taeyong responds softly and goes to grab the shopping cart so his legs don’t give in. “Are we leaving?”

“Yes, baby,” Ten pushes the cart to the check out. “Johnny might call later. What would he say if he found out you’re a naughty boy?” He says to Taeyong softly, “Wouldn’t be nice.”

“Johnny is always lighter on the—“ Taeyong gasps as the toy comes back to life. He grabs the cart, earning a few glances from other customers. 

“He’s sick, mind your business, thanks,” Ten scolds the strangers, and Taeyong mentally thanks his dom is not  _ that  _ cruel. He has his limits too. “People are always so obsessed with the slightest distraction, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, that’s true,” Taeyong nods as well. He looks at Ten, who looks angry. Had the customers staring really made him that mad?

Taeyong moves his hand on top of Ten’s to try and comfort him in some way, he looks down at them, “It’s okay, T-Tennie.” Taeyong was scared to use his name, but it goes away when Ten laces them together, rubbing a thumb over his hand and smiling.

“Good boy.” Ten says, then pushes the cart into check out and greets the woman at the register. 

“Good evening sir, did you find everything alright?” She asked sweetly, and Ten nodded. 

“I did, thanks for asking,” He turned to Taeyong, “You can put the vegetables on the belt, Yong she rings them up that way.”

“O-Okay,” Taeyong sets them on the belt and moves closer to Ten and holds his arm. His legs felt like jello. 

When they were all checked out and carrying the bags, Ten sighed, “Kitty, you did so well.”

His kitten beams widely at the praise, and the vibrations come to a stop. Taeyong feels relieved to finally be able to go home. He just wants to be taken care of and then cuddle with his master. 

They’re on their way home, Ten places a hand on his thigh and keeps his focus on the road. Taeyong knows this is a test. He won’t give in. 

Ten has stopped the vibrations by now, so he just had to deal with the buttplug in him. It wasn’t as slippery now, so it mostly stayed in place as they headed for their apartment. The bumpy road of course didn’t help as much, but Taeyong wasn’t one to complain too much in a time like this. Ten had just praised him for being good, he couldn’t disappoint him. No matter how hard he was, yearning for the touch of his Master he had to hold back. 

He rests his eyes a little. Even if they don’t live far, he wants to pass time as quickly as possible. And surely, Ten wouldn’t mess with him as much if he thinks he is sleepy. 

It ends up working because Ten doesn’t move his hand any further, and they arrive at the apartment minutes later. Taeyong awakens to Ten gently petting his hair and saying that they arrived home and to help bring in the bags.

He happily obliged, picking up his bags and heading towards the door of their apartment. “Do you need me to help put them away?”

“No baby, that’s okay. You go into the room and get ready, I’ll meet you there.” Ten hums, “I’ll be right with you after, and you’ll get treated for being so good at the store today.”

Taeyong nodded obediently and went straight to the room after Ten had opened the door. He stripped from his clothes then looked at what he wore beneath his clothes. He didn’t tell Ten, because he wanted it to be a surprise. 

It was pink lingerie that stretched all across his thighs, a heart on one of the thigh belts and lace panties that fit him just right. He smiled softly and fixed his collar, then got his kitty ears from the dresser and clipped them onto his hair. 

Ten loves things like this, he loved when Taeyong dressed up for him and looked precious. 

Taeyong sat himself on the bed on his knees, pressing the palms of his hands into thighs and looking at the door. They hadn’t gotten much, so Ten shouldn’t take too long. 

When he finally hears his footsteps, he smiles and looks down at the bed. 

“Taeyongie was a good kitty at the store today,” Ten says distantly, “I expected a little brattiness, but our baby was so good.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen when he realizes Ten is talking to Johnny. The younger man walks into the room moments later and breaks out into a large grin. “Oh kitty, you look so pretty.” Ten cooed and flipped the camera so Johnny could see. 

“Kitten, you look so pretty,” The distinct voice of Johnny made his heart race. 

“Thank you, Daddy…” Taeyong said softly. Ten walked over and sat the camera up so he could see everything. 

“Does  _ Daddy  _ wanna tell me what to do to our little Taeyongie?” Ten said in a teasing voice, and Johnny whistled. 

“Mm, should I?” Johnny said, “I think I should.”

Taeyong smiled softly, “Please…”

“Please what, Yongie?” Ten hummed, “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us.”

“P-Please touch me, it hurts,” Taeyong furrowed his brows together and looked up at Ten softly, “Please M-Master, please!”

“Should I Johnny, should I make the kitty feel better?” Ten asked Johnny who was watching contently through FaceTime. 

“I think you should,” Johnny nodded, “Since he asked so nicely.”

Ten pushed Taeyong onto his back and trailed his hands down his chest slowly. Finally he tugged Taeyong’s underwear off and tossed it to the side, his small cock finally letting free and hitting his tummy. Ten placed a hand on the toy that was still inside of him, pushing it in a little more to tease him, then tugging it out and replacing it with his fingers. The act made Taeyong gasp from the please and his hands gripped the bedsheets. 

“M’ gonna cum, M-Master,” Taeyong whimpered, “Please… Please help me…”

Taeyong reached for Ten’s hand, but the younger frowned and pulled it away, “Don’t be greedy, I’m getting there baby.”

“Kitten, let Ten do what he wants,” Johnny said, his deep voice making Taeyong feel hazy.

He just nodded and bit down on his lip, trying to stifle his moans as Ten thrusted his finger in and out of his hole. Taeyong let out a shuttered breath, he was so close and Ten hadn’t even touched him. 

“I’m c-close, M-Master,” Taeyong whined, “M’ so close.”

“Okay, okay,” Ten smiled, then thrusted his fingers even deeper and hit his prostate right on, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Taeyong moans loudly when he finally releases, his stomach squeezing and he reaches for Ten’s hand again, this time Ten links their fingers together. Ten takes his free hand and pumps his cock a little more, making Taeyong cry out. 

“T-Too much, I can’t again,” Taeyong cries, “T-Tennie…”

Usually, Ten would be upset that Taeyong hadn’t called him the correct name in the bedroom, but Taeyong looked so cute like this, so Ten chuckled. 

“Baby, of course you can,” Ten coaxed sweetly pressing a little harder on his cock, “You can. You’ve done it before angel, be a good kitty for me and Johnny okay?”

Taeyong whimpered, but nodded and allowed Ten to continue. He could hear Johnny getting off over the phone, which just made him feel unbelievably hot. “Sir, I w-wish you were here.” Taeyong mumbled, “We miss you…”

Ten nods, “Yeah, we do.” He leans down and takes Taeyong into his mouth entirely, grazing his teeth over his dick. Taeyong throws his head back and bunches his hands into fists, moving slightly. Ten grabs his hips and holds him into place as he blows him. He brings his head back up and licks the tip of Taeyong’s cock, and sucks it a little before looking up at Taeyong, “Release for me, kitty.” 

Taeyong releases into Ten’s mouth with a cry, but is cut off when Ten locks his lips with him and shoves his tongue into his mouth. 

“That’s how good you taste, dear,” Ten mumbles sensually against his kittens lips, “Don’t you taste great, baby?”

He nods with a small moan as Ten deepens the kiss and helps him in a sitting position. He pulls away. 

“Want me to fuck you baby?” Ten says, and Taeyong nods quickly. 

“Please, Tennie, please,” Taeyong gasps. 

Ten smirks. “How do you want me?” 

“C-Can Sir choose?” Taeyong asked softly. Ten hums and looks at Johnny, who is leaning back in his chair. 

“Sure, Johnny bear, why don’t you choose how I fuck him?” 

Johnny looks at them and purses his lips, “How about he rides you? We all know how much our kitty loves that.”

Ten nods in agreement, then fixes the phone so that it shows a different part of the bed. He strips from his clothes, kissing Taeyong one more time before settling himself against the headboard and patting his lap. 

“Come here baby,” Ten motions. 

Taeyong straddles his legs and looks at Ten curiously. “Are you prepared enough?” When the kitty gives his nod of approval, he looks at Johnny who is watching them contently. Ten reaches over and grabs the lube that was sitting on the bedside table, then pulls open the drawer and motions for Taeyong to get the condoms. He opens one condom and rolls it onto his hard membrane, then coats his fingers with the lube and applies a generous amount. 

“Can I ride you now, Master?” Taeyong pleads softly, “I’ve been good? Right?”

He loves being praised. Taeyong used to be really shy about it as well, but as he got more comfortable with him and Johnny he slowly accepted the praise they gave him and even begged to be praised at points too. Ten loved praising him, but he also was more teasing and condescending than Johnny was. Often he’d pretend like he didn’t know what Taeyong wanted, but would easily give in when Taeyong gave him his big watery eyes. Johnny was both hard and soft, being harsher with the punishments, but easier to soften up and get to be softer on Taeyong. 

Besides that, it was adorable when Taeyong would beg for praise or purposefully do something good so they would tell him he’s a good boy. 

Ten cooed and scratched behind his clip on kitty ears, and kissed his nose, “Very good boy, I love you so much Yongie.”

“I miss you two,” Johnny sighs, “I get home in a few days and when I do, just know it’ll be memorable. I love you both.”

“I love you too!” Taeyong grins, “Tennie always says he misses you! I do too!”

Johnny laughs and Ten slaps Taeyong’s ass, not hard, but it does make him calm down and settle on his thighs again. “Yes, John, I miss you.”

“John?” Johnny quirks an eyebrow, making Ten smirk.

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Ten teases, “And I hate to break this soft mood, but I want to fuck Taeyong until he sees the stars.”

Johnny puts his hands up and smiles, “Hey, I’m not the one in control here.”

“Jack yourself off, then,” Ten orders, “Wanna see you cry like Yongie is gonna.”

“Master, please,” Taeyong finally says, “I want you inside me…”

He grinds a little bit on Ten’s thighs, and his Master looks at him, “Alright, up.”

Taeyong lifts himself and allows Taeyong to position himself, before slowly pushing himself down. Ten groans at the tightness and breaths out, “Kitty, you’re so tight around me.”

“When is he not tight?” Johnny hums, “Poor kitty takes us both and still is tight like a virgin.”

Taeyong flushes pink at that, and leans his head on his Master’s houlder, “M’ not that tight!”

“He’s teasing, bubby, you’re perfect,” Ten praises, petting his hair, “Johnny is just jealous he can’t touch you himself.”

“Hah,” Taeyong begins to pant as he goes a little faster on his lap, “M-M- _ haster—“ _

“Words baby,” Ten says in his ears, “Tell Master what you want.”

“I want you to…” Taeyong clings to Ten suddenly, “T-To fuck me really hard…”

“Don’t be so shy about this stuff baby, you don’t have to,” Ten hums, “You really want me too?”

“Yes!” Taeyong nods, “Please!”

Ten moves forwards and Taeyong is suddenly against the bed, his kitty ears flopping off with the quick movement. He starts with slow thrusts, but gradually gets rougher. Ten stops for a moment and trails his hands up and presses his thumbs onto his kitty’s nipples, making the thin boy whine loudly. He leans down and bites at the soft skin of his chest and neck, creating small hickies and drags his nails down his chest in the process. 

After teasing his nipples a little, he tugs on the thigh belt and pulls on it. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Then quickened his pace once more, pounding a little harder than before. Taeyong moans loudly each time he almost hits the prostate, wrapping his legs around Ten’s waist and letting tears run down his cheeks.

“Master, please,” Taeyong whined, knowing at different points Ten teased him and didn't go as deep into him. 

At this point, neither of them even know if Johnny can still see them, but he sure can hear Taeyong whines and moans, which are quite loud. Ten feels his orgasm coming along the harder he thrusts. Taeyong squeals when he hits his prostate, grabbing onto Ten’s shoulders and digging his nails into them. 

“M-Master, are you c-close?” Taeyong pants out, Ten nods and brings his body lower so he can kiss Taeyong, and the kitty pulls away momentarily so breath out, “Come on my face,  _ Master _ .” He says with a quiet and sensual voice, and Ten about loses it then and there, but fixes his composure and pulls out. He removed the condom and threw it off to the side. 

“Come here, kitten,” Ten demands, pumping his achingly hard cock until Taeyong is close enough. He releases all over Taeyong’s pretty face, groaning in the process and causing Taeyong to whine in content as well. 

“Ca-Can I come too, Master?” Taeyong says in exhaustion, he lies back down, “Please, please help me.”

This would be his third time coming, and not that Taeyong can’t stand it, but he gets tired and clingy usually after he does. But who is Ten to refuse the help of his baby? Ten pulls Taeyong up and spreads his legs so that Taeyong is laying against him, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“I want Johnny to see me,” Taeyong whispers, then Ten hums in acknowledgment.

He grabs his phone and looks at Johnny’s flushed face, “Enjoying yourself, prince John?” Ten laughs, “Our kitty wanted you to see him.”

Ten moves the camera in front of Taeyong’s face, and immediately Johnny groans at the sight. His face has streaks of come all over his cheekbones and nose, his cheeks are flushed red, and his hair is messy and sticking up. Johnny whistles, “Baby boy, you look so good.” Taeyong blushes even deeper, and Ten takes this moment to wrap a hand around his kittens cock, giving it a few strokes. He flips the camera and shows his hand on Taeyong’s dick, giving it a few pumps and playing with the head of it. 

“Johnny, who knew our kitty’s tiny dick could cum this much,” Ten sighs, “So good for us, isn’t that right?” 

Taeyong shudders and leans back more into Ten, and Johnny laughs, “Our precious baby, so good for us all the time. And always so good when taking punishments, isn’t that right baby?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Taeyong whimpers, “Master, I’m c-close!”

Ten quickens his movements, and Taeyong writhes against him, pressing his hands into his thighs and throwing his head into his shoulder. Taeyong comes moments later, all over Ten’s hand and his tummy. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Ten chants to him, “You’re such a good kitten, hm? So good for me and Johnny.”

Taeyong smiles softly, and Ten maneuvers him so he can get up and get wet rags to clean him up, then run a warm bath and settle him. Taeyong shines, but Ten leaves the phone with him so Johnny can talk to him and keep him awake. He speaks to him about how good he is, that he’s doing well, and talks about his day. 

It doesn’t take long before Ten returns and wipes himself, then Taeyong with a clean rag down, removes his lingerie and presses a kiss onto his temple. “Let’s take a bath now, Johnny can still talk to you when we’re in there.” 

He whines in protest at first, but eventually allows Ten to carry his sleepy self to the bathtub and get in. Ten lays against the tub wall and washes Taeyong up, whispering sweet things to him and giving him kisses everywhere.

They wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed thank u for reading i’m so sorry if u were disappointed i am just so bad at writing it haha
> 
> comments and kudos are cool 🥺 n i’m always open to helpful comments thank u


End file.
